narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkened Mask and the Enlightened Swordsman
It's a sunny afternoon as a shadow darts through one of the many forests of the Land of Fire, with a white flash quickly following suit. As soon as the flash gains advantage a sudden jerk from his arm shows that speed is futile, as Koji connects a firm punch on the fugitive's jaw making him plummet down to the ground below. "I swear, these guys start running at the first sight of trouble. If he stayed put, he wouldn't need to be eating through a straw for the next few months.", states the mercenary as he throws the, now fainted, man over his shoulder."I'll leave him at the nearest collection post. No need to go all the way to the village to claim this bounty.", thinks Koji, while reminiscing about his days at Konoha, missing his village greatly; and starts to make way across the forest. Ninety nine feet away from the battle scene, where Koji was heading, Ikido, currently in his battle clothes, was laying on the ground, looking at the sky. He had noticed Koji with the Sensing Technique and decided to just wait for him. He was assigned a mission to personally speak with the Hokage and didn't want this other being to get in his way. He closed his eyes and began daydreaming, hopefully the being would just walk away from him. The air was feeling strange to Koji, who trained in these woods and noticed someone that was not from these parts. He quickly ascertained his fears with a quick glance, and noticed a figure, donning a mask, laying non-chalantly in a clearing nearby. He has been in many a battles, but he never sensed chakra this dense or this plentiful. Needless to say, Koji was interested in this masked figured and in an attempt to douse his curiosity, he approached it. As he sensed the man walking closer and closer towards him, he wanted to have some fun. As soon as he reached him, he quickly got up and screamed, "BOOOOOO!" Koji's reaction was one of pure agility, he quickly picked up the man he had on his shoulder and tossed him at high speeds towards the Masked Figure. With his good strength and agility, Ikido quickly kicked the flying man away from him before he hit him. He watched as the man hit a tree. He looked at Koji and asked angrily, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY THROW A MAN AT SOMEONE!" Koji looked quizically at the, now ascertained by the voice, man and said "You say that, but you just kicked him against a couple of trees. You don't simply kick a man into trees. Plus, he's no man, he's a fugitive from Uzushiogakure, and needs to be brought to justice. If not for the justice part, I would've killed him days ago." while pointing at the aforementioned man. Ikido sighed and said, "This just gets worse and worse. You say he's from Uzushiogakure? Well, what if I told you, I'm from Uzushiogakure?" Ikido smiled as he slowly took out a kunai and said. "I'm no fan of battle, and I may be jumping into conclusions. Anyway, I don't have to fight you know. You could tell me how this man was a fugitive and your answer determines whether I continue towards Konoha or if I stay and fight you." Koji already decided the outcome of this encounter as soon as the man said he was "no fan of battle", he was right to a degree but to Koji, threats like these fall on deaf ears. "You must be mistaking me for someone who needs to justify his actions. People, powerful and wealthy people, chose me to deal with that wimper of a man and, quite frankly, I wanted to take him alive. Since I can see where this is going..." Koji cut his speech short as a jet of fire shot from his palm desintegrated the man and several trees, leaving burning ashes behind. "Be advised, I have no qualms in burning down this entire forest if need be. I already took what I needed from him and would like to deliver it in due time." said Koji, all the while locking eyes with the man. Ikido looked at the ashed and then back at Koji and said, "There is nothing wrong with following orders. However, killing a defenseless man, that's cold." He smiled and thought to himself, "So he has Fire Chakra. That's good. But he may have more, for now, I'll have to find them all out." '' He conducted the seals: Rat>Dog>Monkey>Dragon>Monkey, which activated Water Release: Rain Storm, sending out 10 water balls at his opponent. The third closest water ball to Koji had a hidden shuriken inside. Hoping to catch his opponent off guard, the man didn't expect one thing: Koji's knowledge of several Water Release techniques, from the time spent working on Mizugakure and dealing with Mizu-nin. As such, after seeing the first ball form, he already knew the perfect countermeasure: "Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation!" In less than a second, exactly ten shurikens sliced in half the ten balls of water the man had created. The third closest to Koji however, made a distinct sound of metal clashing. "''He's resourceful, strong, agile. He knows Water Release and is from Uzushiogakure. He does seem to have a short temper however... hmmm." thought Koji. He then said "Are all Shinobi from Uzushiogakure like you? By the way, I'm following orders yes. But I'm not cold enough as to kill a defenseless man, which that fugitive clearly wasn't. He had a Cursed Seal, and was to be disposed of either way. I simply took the most... "humane" route." He then unfurled his prized posession: Yuushu, and took a stance resembling a kendo practioneer. Ikido has a sword, but he isn't much of a sword fighter. He thought to himself, "Judging from the looks of it, I don't want it's blade touching me. I have an idea." At that instant, Ikido used Chakra Enhanced Speed to quickly get behind Koji and plant a paper bomb on him, and he quickly performed several backflips away from Koji to avoid an attack from the blade. He then watched as the paper bomb was about to go off. Koji sighed and thought "A bit more imagination wouldn't hurt, but this dude is actually trying to kill me. I'll roll with it." ''Koji allowed the bomb to explode... although it wouldn't matter much. A large booming sound could be heard throughout the forest and after the explosion, a large dust cloud formed. In the middle of the dust cloud, however, was Koji, completely unfazed by the explosion and clad in fire. "I could have killed you in three instances already: during your handseals for that Water Release pebbles; after your "quickstep" behind me and during your flourished backflips. If you survive this altercation, I'm teaching you the Shunshin Technique." joked Koji. He then adopted a serious posture and fired 5 high speed projectiles at the man, which flew at an alarming rate. Ikido had no time to think, he quickly began attempting to dodge the projectiles with his agility but unfortunately, three hit causing them to detonate. Luckily, Ikido used Shadow Clone Technique before he made it to the forest, so the shadow clone disappeared when it was attacked by Koji. The real Ikido was watching from on top a tree in the battle area. He had a feeling Koji knew his location, so he then used Chakra Suppression Technique to conceal his presence. Koji had had enough. He knew his opponent to be a coward, avoiding physical confrontation is one thing. But sending a Shadow Clone to do his dirty work was below par. "You seem to be testing me, to see if I show you what else I have up my sleeve. But the jig is up. I didn't locate you earlier from your chakra. I located you '''by scent'." having bellowed this to his opponent, he fired a flurry of projectiles onto a nearby tree. At that point, Ikido jumped off the tree and towards Koji. He used Chakra Enhanced Strength so if his fist makes contact with Koji, it will cause serious damage. While doing that, he threw a kunai with his other hand right at Koji. He smiled as he descended towards Koji. Koji took this opportunity to do what he couldn't earlier and unfurled his katana once again, aiming a wide horizontal slash at the Masked Man's midsection, all the while avoiding his punch and kunai. Ikido was cut by the katana, but luckily, not severely. He landed on the floor with one knee on the floor and he stood slowly back up and looked at Koji. The cut can be seen and a little bit of blood coming out. "Impressive. But, how about you let me show you something, so far, I could not cause any damage to you. This technique should do the same, and besides, wouldn't you want to report what Uzu is capable of to your Hokage?" Koji looked quizically at his opponent once again. "He must have brain damage. He actually asked if he could so some damage to me, just so Hokage-Sama can see what Uzushiogakure is capable of?" thought Koji, and quickly responded. "From what I've seen, apart from mild trickery and over the top exagerations, Uzushiogakure has nothing to offer in terms of combat. I'll be sure to tell that to the Hokage." Koji then fired a stream of fire onto the kunai that his opponent threw earlier. "Can't afford to not be careful around you... I haven't asked your name, and yet I'm to take your life. Funny." joked Koji. Ikido quickly conducted the ram hand seal and activated Wind Release: Divine Wind, causing several small tornadoes to appear, and right after, he quickly conducted the tiger seal, and activated Fire Release: Running Fire and by combining it with his wind technique, he created a massive flaming hurricane. Koji has seen perserverance, but none of this caliber. The Masked Man was aiming to impress, but Koji had this planned. "Water Release, Fire Release and Wind Release... I'm gonna stick to him for a while, see if he has some more natures." thought Koji. He then proceeded to fire a very compressed stream of flame towards the hurricanes, aiming to cut them in half, hopefully stopping their advance. Ikido saw this coming and backflipped four times to make sure the fire didn't hit him. He then looked at Koji and said, "Come to me and give me your best punch, and then I'll give you mines."